roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nine Colonies
Introduction By the year of 2800, the nine races of Keltharia had become greatly powerful.. Even the new races, the Orcs and the Goblins, had become separated and independent from the rest of the Keltherians. Each of these races had created a large village, or town, or even a fortress as their capital. Nine were created.. One for each race of Keltharia. This became known as the time of "Nine Colonies." Elf Territory Capital After the destruction of their first capital, Nidiaria, the Elves left the Emerald Forest, now referred as the Dead Forest, and fled to their last territory in Highlen Peak (Dragon's Peak). Once there, the Elves established a new capital. This capital's name was Etadanari. Zones The Elves had owned the entire land of Highlen Peak, (Dragon's Peak) and they built their capital to the north upon the highest and tallest tree. Way of Life Culture The Elven culture was to respect nature and live with it. To respect all wild life, even those that must be killed in order to survive. They were a noble society, and didn't cause trouble unless provoked. They communicated in the "Elvish" Language. The clothing that elves would wear were made of leather and cloth, even their warriors never wore any armor made of metal. Belief Elven religion was based on a religion known as Envoy Spiritualist. It was a religion that was built upon a theory of how the world works and was created. It gives meaning to everything that happens, bad or good, and it speaks of how evil and good are both needed so that balance may be achieved. Enia: The Holy Spirit The Elves believed in the Holy Spirit, Enia, the spirit that has the power to bless water with holy properties. The power of Enia was never fully told, for her power are said to be limitless. According to the Elves, Enia's blessing created the Elves and the Khoren. The Elves believed Enia and her beloved Satier make up the world's energy, as well as the flow of goodness and evil. In combination of the two spirits, the world flows in balance.. However, when the world begins to show more of chaos, the Elves say that one of the spirits are graven with a sickness, and the world must continue to stride forward in order to survive. Satier: The Dark Spirit The Elves believed in the Dark Spirit, Satier. The Dark Spirit has the power to corrupt and defile, however, the Elves do not believe that the dark spirit itself is evil.. Instead they choose to believe that Satier is a neccessary evil so that the world may have balance. In conjuction with Enia, the world can be restored to how it was "supposed to be" The elves believe that Satier is what forced the Ents of old into the Lake, by causing the very sky to rain fire. Primary Profession Hunting The Elves were excellent trackers, for they understood wildlife in a deeper connection than most of the other races. Because of this, they made great trackers and hunters. Woodcrafting The Elves, though they respected the trees, did harvest lumber. However, they did respect the order of balance in doing so, and only did it in moderation. For every tree they would cut down, they would plant five more in it's place. The Elves turned wood crafting into an Art, never had there been a better crafter of wood than the Elves, making bows, spears, and rods. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Ballista The elves' only siege weapon. Soldier Ranger The majority army of the elves were made up of Rangers. Silver Snipers Silver Snipers are what made up the Elven Elites, usually held by the Argent clan. Warriors Using a Spear and wooden shields, the Warriors of the Elves made up the front-lines. Rogue The elves' spies and infiltrators were the Rogues. Other Trackers Knowing the land like the back of their hands, the Elves made excellent Trackers. Stealthy The Elves were light on their feet and excelled at guerrilla tactics Human Territory Capital After Stonewatch was destroyed, the Humans made their new home a massive town on the Western-most part of Thail(Eastern Mainlands). They called this place Tharon. Zones The Lands of the East were in control of the Humans, known as "The Lands of Thail,"(Eastern Mainlands), named after it's first "true" king, King Thail Eclipse.The land itself is of a red tint, the soil would seem as red clay and the trees were a green yellowish color. There was one massive lake in Thail(Eastern Mainlands). Way of Life Culture The Human culture was a monarchy ruled by the King of Thail, usually ruled by the Eclipse royal line. The culture itself uses the Common Language to communicate. The Humans made their homes out of stones and wood, having high walls to defend themselves. The Human way of life was based around their industrial economy. Belief The Human religion was based around the seven gods, these gods were the supreme governors and rulers of the world, and if you serve them well enough you may be embraced into Heaven. This religion was called "The Seven Gods." Baltar Baltar was the king selector, and was said to be the god who chooses which royal family member would rule as king of the Humans. Baltar was also the selector of champions. Any feat that any hero had accomplished was said to be the work of Baltar. Bree Bree was the god of peace and prosperity, farmers would pray to Bree for a good harvest.. And if ever a farmer lost his crops, it was said to be the Wrath of Bree. Many farmers feared and loved the God of Peace and Prosperity. Wragore The God of War and Destruction was said to be the most fearsome god of them all. A destroyer of worlds and souls, this god created wars, and warriors would pray to Wragore for help in a time of battle and war. Kon The God of Cunning and Deceit, said to be the most humerous god of them all. Thieves pray to Kon for his protection. Rai The God of Storms and Weather, this god shaped the world's weather. If it snowed, rained, or hailed, it was Rai who was at fault. They said when it rains, it is Rai's sadness. When it thundered, it was his rage. Snow was Rai's loneliness, and a beautiful summers day was Rai's happiness. Keros The God of Lost Souls and Forgiveness, Keros is the god who chooses to accept those who've died.. If they were able to be accepted into the heavens. Keros was the ultimate judge, and is also considered the God of Judgement. Faros The Father God, Creator of the world and of all the gods, this god watches over all his children and protects them with divine intervention. The Humans didn't believe in luck, they believed "luck" was the protection of Faros the Father God. Primary Profession Blacksmith Humans created many swords and armor through blacksmithing. Farming Human's excelled at farming and growing crops. Building Human's had talent for building fortress and towns. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Ballista Catapult Ram Soldiers Warriors Using swords and shields, the Warriors made up their front-lines, and majority of their army. Ranger Using crossbows, the Rangers made up their ranged forces. Monks Monks were Martial Artists trained by the Turockin. Knights Knights were elite warriors, revered as the Elite Guard of the humans. Swordsmen Swordsmen were those who would turn the sword, into an art. These elite, sword-wielding warriors made up most of the Elite Force. Other Structural Defense Human cities were built with massive walls, guarding their towns and high towers. They excelled at defense. Lycan Territory Capital The Great Wolf Den was the capital of the Lycans, located within the Lost Forest(Northern Mainlands). The capital was underground in a large network of caves. Zones The lands of the Lost Forest(Northern Mainlands) were in the hands of the Lycans. In this land, the forests spread throughout the entire land, and it is easy to get lost within it's depths. The landscape is mostly green, and the land itself is very healthy. The Lycans made their villages inside caves and hidden within the depths of the Forest. Way of Life Culture Lycans were a tribal race that were split up in skill. By depending on the unity of their entire race, they could remain strong. Lycans hardly did any trade and preferred to remain to themselves, however, they didn't mind taking in those that were looking for a new start. Lycans used no currency and preferred to help out one another much like the Khoren Way of Life, however, they're more passive of their culture. They also spoke in the Common tongue. Belief Lycan religion was referred to as "The Shapest". The Shapest belief was based around the theory that a singular being shaped fate, and time. That this one entity or god gave everyone pre-determined destinies, whether it was to live a horrible life, or live a great life, the Shaper, never given a name, was the one who created it for you. Shaper The Shaper was not considered good or bad nor a he or she. Gender never specified, the Shaper only wants the flow of how things should be to continue, therefore if the Shaper must use you in order to achieve that goal, it was all for the purpose of the greater good. Primary Profession Hunting Because of their sharp noses, Lycans have always made for excellent trackers therefore they became excelled hunters. Military Strengths Soldiers Wildling The Wildlings made up most of their entire front-line, being beasts at nature, they excel at the class. Monk The Panther-Claw Monks were Martial Artists who would use their claws as weapons, while still using with the Art of Martial Combat. Rogues Stealthy the Lycans could be, and quick on their feet, making them perfect rogues. Berserker The Berserker Tribe originated from the Lycans' Elite Warriors who used their blood lust on the battlefield, making them Warlords of the battle. Other Trackers With their sharp nose, a Lycan can follow an enemy for miles. Infiltrator Lycans are fast on their feet, and can leap high into the air. Along with their climbing ability, they can make for perfect Infiltrators. Noses The Lycan nose can smell enemies from miles away making them a difficult enemy to catch off guard. Dwarf Territory Capital The Capital city of the Dwarves stands where Ostagar once stood to use the mountain as a vantage point. The city of Thorium stood as a Fortress in the Scarred Lands (Keltherian Jungle). Zones The Scarred lands, the once vast pond guarded by mountains, was the blessed pond that had born the Elves and Khoren. In this period, The Scarred Lands were what was left after the water had been drained completely from the events of "The Wrath of The Frost Giants." The Scarred Lands(Keltherian Jungle) were nothing but dirt and rocks, and hardly any wildlife existed within it. This is why it gained the name, "The Scarred Lands (Keltherian Jungle)." Way of Life Culture Dwarven Culture was strictly work, and profession. Dwarves were masters of crafting, and each Dwarf was responsible for themselves, for there were no handouts to any Dwarves who couldn't provide for themselves. They spoke in the common tongue. Belief The Dwarves belived in no god, and thought that a being must be willing to work hard in this lifetime so that their life was worth something in the end. They choose to believe that everything a person does while living is scored as points, so when they die they can be worth more than those that scored lower.. To the Dwarves, personal-worth was everything. Primary Profession Blacksmithing Dwarves turned Blacksmithing into an art, and are revered as the greatest blacksmiths in the entire world. Mining Dwarves had a talent for finding and mining a variety of different Ores. Building Dwarves built their cities within dense areas. Seemingly tough, they do it with ease and with great architectural design. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Cannons Ram Ballista Catapult Seige Tower Soldiers Warrior Using an Axe and a shield, these Warriors made up their front-lines. Rangers Using a crossbow, these Rangers made up their ranged forces Crusader Using a spear and shield, the Crusaders were known for their amazing skill and power. Other Resourceful Being excellent craftsmen in all professions, the Dwarves could easily rebuild anything that had been lost. Gnome Territory Capital Their capital was a large military base located in the Western Desert (Western Mainlands). It's name was Techneo. Zones The Western Desert(Western Mainlands) was a land of sands, and since it was on the coast of Keltheria, it faced many ravaging winds, which created sand storms. The land itself had hardly any wildlife, and wasn't considered a good spot for building a colony because of the low chance of survival. However, the Gnomes thought otherwise, and thought of this place as the Ultimate defense. They built their cities and bases upon it's sands, and using their Science and Technology they managed to not only survive, but to thrive off the land as well. Way of Life Culture The Gnomish culture was based around science. There was no room for religious belief, and everything that ever was had a logical explanation. Because of this, they dedicated all their time and effort to researching the unknown, and being the crafty beings that they are, their inventions are what managed to make them a powerful race to be reckoned with. The Gnomes lived in towns made up of steel and highly guarded military bases. They spoke in the Common tongue. Belief The Gnomes believed that all religious beliefs were wrong, the Gnomes choose to put their faith in logic and in science, believing everything that ever was had a fitting, logical explanation. Primary Profession Engineering The Gnomes' intelligence made them the perfect engineers. They used their inventions to better their lives. Building Gnomish buildings were built to withstand. Made up of steel, these crafty Gnomish structures could withstand a cannon's fire with ease. Science Gnomes mastered the ways of Science, the research of life and the unknown. Technological Advancement Gnomes mastered the ways of Technology, and used their skills to create ingenious creations. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Turret Ballista Turret Gun Bomb Tossers Soldiers Rangers Equipped with advanced crossbows that looked much like guns, these gun-like weapons shot arrows at their targets. and made up nearly the entire force of the Gnomes. Demolisher A soldier who specialized in blowing things up, the Demolishers made up the Gnomes' Elite Forces. Rogue A spy for the Gnomes, the Rogue made an excellent Infiltrator. Engineer Using technology to do battle, these Engineers were an elite fighting force to be reckoned with. Other Tacticians Smart by nature, the Gnomes can create the perfect plan to a battle. Crafty The Gnomes can find their way out of almost all bad situations, and are a hard enemy to put down. Resourceful Finding use for anything, the Gnomes can turn even a twig into a deadly weapon. Inventors Able to build anything that they put their mind to, the Gnomes could invent a new weapon if needed. Turockin Territory Capital The Capital of the Turockin was a vast area filled with tents known as "Final Rest", and it was within the Lands of Peace.(Elemental Plains) Zones The Lands of Peace(Elemental Plains) was a land that war had not effected. It was a safe haven for those who would want to live a more peaceful and calm life. The land itself is perfect for settling, and is considered one of the richest lands within Keltheria. Way of Life Culture The Turockin culture was a nomadic culture up until this point, however even though they had an established government and town, there still were wonders in the Lands of Peace. Turockin culture was to help anyone in need, and do good by anyone, even outsiders. Turockin would even show kindness to their enemies. Turockin didn't believe in the use of currency, instead they lived their lives without any form of it. The Turockin lived their lives with animals, communing with them and living beside them. They became strict vegetarians, and never harmed an animal unless forced to. Belief The Turockin believed in the Great Twenty-Six, a religion that was based around a theory that there were twenty-six spirits who governed the laws of the world. These spirits created, protected, and watched over Keltheria. The most common praised amongst the Turockin were the spirits of life, peace, love, wild, and wisdom. Dalen The Spirit of Life and Death, this spirit was the Guardian and Protector of all that is most precise.. life. Dalen was the spirit who guided the living to stay healthy, but Dalen was also the one to guide the fallen after death. Dalen was not considered the one who had a hand in their death, instead she was a spirit who merely guided them and kept them healthy while alive. When they had fallen, she was the one to guide them to the afterlife. Vire The Spirit of Peace, Prosperity, and the Protector of a more calm lifestyle, for those who sought guidance from this spirit would seek knowledge of how to end wars and strife.. They would ask Vire to end all conflict. Sanaa The Spirit of the Wilds, and all that is beast-like, this spirit helped shape all primal races into what they are today. Sanaa protected the primal races against the Elf Empire. Sanaa also protects every blade of grass and tree within what is considered : The Wilds. Kathar The Spirit of Wisdom and Knowledge, for those who where confused, out of option, and just wanted to give up, they'd ask Kathar for guidance. Kathar protected all of the wisdom and knowledge of the world, and is considered the most intelligent spirit amongst them all. Nilune The Spirit of Love and Kindness, this spirit guides soulmates together. Those who sought to find their true love would ask Nilune for guidance. Nilune was also the protector of kindness for those who where kind in their lives Nilune was said to have rewarded them with love. Military Strengths Soldiers Ram Warriors Though the Turockin had no siege weapons, these massive bestial men carried large logs, and worked it as a ram for the Turockin military. Monk The Turockin were masters of the Martial Arts, and their Monks are considered the elites of their army. Warrior Using a club and a shield these, warriors arere the front-line of the Turockin. Beast Master Able to commune with animals, the beast master has the ability to fight alongside animals. Other Connection to Animals Because of their way of life, other animals trust the Turockin, and will help them out if asked Wild Speech Able to speak to animals. Khoren Territory Capital Niffelem, a large city within the Frozen Summit is the capital of the Khoren. Zones Frozen Waste The Frozen Waste is a dangerous land where the cold is the harshest. Blizzards reoccur everyday, and the temperature never changes. To live here, one must be strong-willed and physically powerful. Frozen Summit The top-most part of Mount Kosen. This place rarely sees blizzards, and is considered the eye of the storm within Mount Kosen. It is a smaller land, but considered a great place to build a city. Kosen's Pass A massive area that leads up or down the mountain, depending on which way you're heading. This land is made up of quickly changing weather, from a surprise blizzard to a cooling breeze. This pass is considered the ultimate defense. Way of Life Culture The Khoren way was as it had been since the days of Kosen, to live with each other and help out one another. No currency was involved, nor was greed. The Khoren didn't help out outsiders, nor did they help out those who turned their back on their people. Belief Faith has been practiced by the Khoren since the beginning of their government. While faith wasn't a "religious belief," it was more of a form of how one should live their life. It was practiced amongst all of the Khoren. Primary Profession Hunting The Khoren were greater hunters and trackers in the snowy lands of Mount Kosen. Gathering The Khoren gatherers were skilled collectors and seekers. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Ballista Catapults Soldiers Mammoth Wall Style Passed down from the Dokota tribe, these martial artists could defend against the greatest attacks. Rangers Using a bow and arrow, these rangers made up their ranged forces. Spearhunter A highly skilled elite warrior that was trained by the Spearhunter tribe who used the cold to their advantage. Warrior Using a spear and a shield, these warriors made up the front-lines. Other Cold Resistiance The Khoren have a high tolerance for cold, some even say that the cold doesn't effect them. Greatest Defense The Khoren were considered to have the greatest defense within Keltheria. Unity The Khoren were all strongly united. Orc Territory Capital The capital of the Orcs is called Fort Basin, as it was also their main military base. Zones The Death Forest (Southern Mainlands) was a land still scarred by the effects of neon exposure. The Orcs refused to leave this land, and established a new life here. The land is entirely dead, and their the wildlife is made up of deadly insects with few animal life. Way of Life Culture Orcish culture was based around a strict military life. The Orcs believed strength was everything, and didn't tolerate weakness. All Orcs, including the females of their race, must participate in the military.. Even their leader was called the "Grand Commander." Belief Orcs had no beliefs other than strict military power. Primary Profession Siege Building The Orcs had skills for building grand siege weapons. Lumber The Orcs were strong, and were able to cut down the majority of the forest to build their siege weapons. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Ballista Flame Catapult Catapult Arrow Launcher Siege Tower Grand Ram Siege Ladders Soldiers Warrior Using a battleaxe and a shield, these warriors made up their front-lines Ranger Using a crossbow, these skilled rangers made up their ranged forces. Rogue The Rogue was used for assassinations, and inflitration. Axe Tosser The elite melee/ranged warrior who kills it's enemies by either cutting them down with an axe or hurtling it at their body. The Axe Tosser are considered their elite forces. Goblin Territory Capital The capital city of Kabuus was built within the Lands of Stone (Ogre Valleys), and was a place of trade. Zones The Land of Stone (Ogre Valleys) was a land of rock, a forgotten and lonely place that wasn't used for much else besides an entrance into the Land of Peace. The Goblins transformed it into a hub for destruction and entertainment. Way of Life Culture Goblins lived within stone houses like Humans, but were dependent on technology like the Gnomes. However, Goblins didn't use their inventions to better Keltheria. Instead they used it to create deadly weapons and destructive bombs. Goblin life was all about trade and wits, Goblins would cheat you out of a deal if they had the opportunity. Primary Profession Engineering Engineering and designing was a skill practiced by mostly all Goblins. Demolishian Destroying things was something like a talent for the Goblins. Military Strengths Siege Weapons Bomb Launcher Aircraft: Bomber Goblin Launcher Turret Gun Soldiers Rogue The Rogues made up the front-lines of the Goblins. Suicide-Bomber A Goblin who straps himself with massive armed explosives, and runs to his or her death is a Suicide-Bomber. Bomber-Man A goblin armed with bombs who plants them in selected locations are Bomber-Men, and make up the Goblin Elite Forces. Gunner The ranged fighters of the Goblins are the Gunners. Demolisher An elite fighting force to the Goblins are the ranged Demolishers, able to destroy towers solely by themselves. Other Cunning The goblins could cook up a evil plan in moments notice. Destructive The goblins didn't care for what they destroyed in their destructive path. Resourceful Goblins are as crafty as Gnomes, able to find use of anything Inventor With a highly intelligent and violent mind, Goblins can invent a new destructive-weapon with ease.